Redemption
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: Percy was tortured, bloodied, and betrayed. He was sent to Tarturus for one year, and has plenty of soveniurs to prove it. Now, he's free. Without Loyalty, wothout Compassion, without mercy, he must save the world once again. Can he do it? ON HIATUS
1. Freedom

**This is my rewrite of Redemption, I hope it's as good as it was. I'll work on the spelling more, and make sure to not publish any other stories while I write this. After this, I might work on the Sequel to Werewolf, or or Avenging Hero. I'm hoping these get me to Summer time, when I'm taking those good three months off of Fanfiction and School. I'll still write stories, but they won't be published or updated often. And yes, I know summer is four months away, but ADHD makes me think ahead or not think at all. I can be impulsive, and honestly a total Dick to certain people, but I am Impatiant, and want School to end. Just 13 more weeks of School, and I am done for the year. God help me. **

**Also, as you can see, I have a talent of changes subjects quite easily. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO**

Percy

I was a shell. My body was broken, my mind shattered. I never scream anymore, and hardly cry. Sadness was all I had. Fighting back was who I once was, but those days are gone. The days of the happy, idiotic, loyal Percy are over. Now, I am all that's left. Rage, sadness, hatred, and pain are my only companions. Well, not my only ones. "Perseus, tell me...which do you perfer," Kronos swung a steel bar across my jaw "foreward," he swung in reverse, hitting my other cheek. "Or backwards?" another strike, "forehand," another one "backhand." yet another "this way," The Last strike "or that way?" Bruises formed on my face, blood poured out of my gashes, and a blood vessel popped in my eye. "Well Perseus, The olympians have lifted your curse, and you'll be free at midnight. So, I got you a goodbye present." He got out one of those old timey, elementary kid stamps , and dipped it In something I couldn't see. When he pulled it out, it was steaming. He jammed it on my arm, and it immediately began to burn. It was styx water, Go figure. "Your curse, shall to always remember every single bit of pain you ever experience, and it will never leave you. you will never age, you will never die, but will always Feel all your pain over your life." He peeled the stamp off, revealing a broken sword, with the words_ traitor_ above it and _murderer _written below it. It was on the center of my left arm, large and noticeable. He pulled out the broken handle of Luke's old sword, backbiter, and jammed the jagged steel edge into my Hand. Riptide had long been forgotten, imbedded somewhere in my leg. I can't even see where, and it's been there for weeks. Kronos laughed, and walked away, and said "you can thank Hermes for your release. He proved it was Athena who killed your half brother." His voice faded, and was gone. I fell in a restless sleep, body completely numb. The pain that I suffered before, all the slashes, burns cuts, heartache, and more, were being felt. How I was still living with it all, I will never know.

Third person

"Okay guys, We're going in to being Percy home. He might not look his best, so don't say anything about...this." Hermes gestured to the pit, and Nico nodded. Thalia was silent, still shellshocked about Percy being free. Leo and Frank came too, but no one else. Everyone still blamed Percy for Joey's death, and thought the trial was fixed by Hermes. "alright, Let's go." He turned on his shield, Which Hephestus developed after the Giant war. they all followed him, turning on their shields. They arrived at the cell, and felt disturbed. Maybe Disgusted and angry, but definately disturbed at what Percy Jackson was. He was practically ripped apart, and unreconizable, if not for the scar Zeus gave him over his eye. Percy awoke, and Thalia's jaw dropped. His pupil's were bleach white, with spots of his old sea green. his left eye was swelled, and the other had a popped blood vessel in it. A curse was burned onto his left arm, and he had dozens of cuts on his chest. What made them sick, was they still haven't seen his legs or arms. Hermes lit a nearby torch, and Leo threw up immediately. Percy's whole person was visible, revealing shattered elbows, a blown out left knee, a deep jagged cut all the way from Percy's right shoulder, to his right foot. blood soaked throgh his ripped up pants, and was in a pool around his feet. the blood from all his cuts were still dripping, landing in the puddle. Percy's camp Half blood shirt was in tatters, barely hanging over his shoulders due to the rips in it.

Percy looked around and gave a small smile, but said nothing. Hermes wordlessly pulled out Riptide from Percy's leg, and unshackled him. Percy, being the seaweed Brain he is, promptly fell foreward, nearly hitting the floor. Nico and Frank caught his arms, and practically dragged him out of his hell. "free..." Percy murmurred as they exited the pit. Fresh air filled Percy's lungs, and he almost cried from happiness. Hermes put the cap on Riptide, and handed it to Percy. "Thank you..." He croaked, not ever needing his voice for over a year had an effect like that. "Here." Thalia handed him her water bottle, which was nearly full. Unfortunately, he also hasn't had a drink in about a month, so it was empty within a few seconds. Thalia stiffled a laugh, as he fell on the ground with a content sigh, trying to make a snow angel in the middle of July. "So...can we...get food...?" Percy asked. "sure what do you want?" Thalia said. "Everything on the menu." Percy replied, making Thalia sogh, and Nico to laugh. "Kelp head."

**so, did you like it? It was a little short, but well, I got it up on time. why Percy was there will be explained as they eat, which is next. So, only problem is, what was Poseidon's viee of this? And Annabeth? Guess you'll have to wait and find out.**


	2. Anger

**Okay, so far, so good. The story is doing fine for a "technically" new story. So, read away.**

Percy

Hermes flashed me new clothes, and took me to ocean to clean up. I washed my eyes, and they went back to sea green. Hurt like hell, but I didn't want to look to freaky with a popped blood vessel and white pupils. I was wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts, black and blue John Wall shoes. **(I do not own the wizards, or Reebok) **While I changed, I heard whispers behind me. I couldn't make out the words, but I could make out the voice. Nico was whispering something to Thalia, and once I was dressed, I noticed Nico smirking at Thalia, who was blushing. "Um...did I miss anything?" I asked. Nico noticed I was looking at Thalia in confusion, and stiffled a laugh. "No Perce, It's good to have you back." "Yes it is." Leo said, returning from gods know where with Frank. "We wanted to make you something, so that way, you can protect yourself defensively. I. was the shield Tyson made for you, but we found it nearly destroyed. We changed the images, hope you don't mind." Frank was sitting on a bench, looking exhausted. "Well...that wasn't...fun..." He panted to Leo. "Yeah it was! You make a great getaway dragon!" Leo beamed. I rolled my eyes, and pushed the button. The shield popped out, and looked completely different. It had a picture of Me,Thalia and Nico. I had my arms around them smiling at the camera, while Nico glared at me And Thalia was laughing beside us. That was a Picture Leo took when we landed back at camp. Frank was in the backround, running from Hazel in a comical manner, as she tried to shove a spear through him. "It's great Leo, how did you get this on the inside like-" "like a boss?" he said. "Yeah," I replied. "Like a boss, but I meant the hologram part. It was like it's the actual picture." Leo nodded his head and said "it is the real picture. Frank came up with the design on the front, and got the bronze I needed to remake your shield." I looked at the design on the front, and Smiled. It had a small spike in the middle, and waves around the edges. It was simple, and lethal. "Thanks guys, this shield is awesome." I said. "We all set for food?" Hermes said flashing back from making deliveries. "Yup."

fourty five minutes later

we were at a nice dinner in the city, looking at the menu. "Hermes," I said. "Yeah?" He said, gulping down his coke. "Can you get my credit card from the Lotus Casino?" a small glow developed around his hand and my card was there. "Yup." The waitor cam, stealing a glance at Thalia. I narrowed my eyes, while he said "My names Ben," he said,tapping his name tag and looking at Thalia. "Ben Dover. I'll be serving you guys today." I glared at the guy, about to literally tear out his windpipe, while The others ordered, and It was my turn. "One of everything." I said glaring. He laughed and said "seriously, what do you want." He said annoyed. "One of everything, now do you want to make a scene, or am I gonna have to shove my fist down your throat?" I said, equally annoyed. The others stared at me, like I was a jerk. Huh, funny. "Maybe my buddies and I-" I laughed and said "to much of a woss to fight me yourself?" I Asked. "Percy," Thalia said "what are you-" "Thalia, stay out of this, I'm gonna enjoy knocking his punk ass teeth out." I said, standing up, daring him to take a swing. "Percy, don't-" I cut Hermes off. "I said Stay the fuck out of it." I said, and taking a swing. It hit him across the jaw, and he was out cold. I spit on him, and looked back up. About now, people were staring. I just stepped over him, and walked out.

Thalia

"shit." I muttered. We walked after him, not leaving "Ben" a tip. We found him, about twenty minutes later, glaring at the ocean. It was a beautiful view, with the sunset over it, monut tam far in the distance to the right, and the Golden Gate Bridge to the left. Percy glared at it, like it was the cause of all his Problems. _oh wait, It is. _I thought to myself. his eyes glowed behind his sunglasses, and the clouds grew dark. Thunder was briefly heard, and Percy shifted his menancing glare at the sky. Huge thirty foot waves crashed ashore, and the storm grew worse. Percy glasses shattered, and his eyes glowed violently. The wind picked up like a hurricane, and the ocean was getting worse. It was bubbling, with fifty foot waves pounding into the shoreline, causing people to scream. Percy levitated slightly off the ground, before lightning flashed. "Father, don't be a fool!" Hermes screamed. If Zeus was Listening, he ignored it. Thunder roared, and Percy snapped. His glare turned into a look of mirderous intent. The waves turned into tital waves, slamming a good one hundred and fifty feet into the ground. The earth started to quake, and Percy's eye's glowed so bright, that they could be seen in the dark half a mile away. The thundered died down, like it was afriad. Percy went back to normal, and finally noticed us. He walked away, not even letting us catch up.

Percy

After my little "debate" with Zeus, my thoughts went back to Joey, my supposed successor, and little brother. He was a good kid, but the way he died was extremely screwed up.

_flashback_

_A thirteen year old kid was swinging a sword at a dummy, as I watched. "Joey, don't grip the blade so hard, I can see the veims in your hand." I said. "Loosen it up, but still make sure you have a firm grip." his hand loosened slightly, and his swing immediately showed improvement. "alright, Fifty more reps, then you can take a break. I'll be right back, so don't start counting until I get back." I walked away, going to the bathroom. What happened next, Kronos showed me. Joey was in mid swing, whenan Arrow pierced his voicebox. He started clawing at his neck, trying to pull it out. A hooded figure walked up to him, and stabbed him in the heart with a dagger. the figure pulled out the arrow, and it dissolved. The figure turned, Revealing the face of Athena. She hid the knife under my bed, and flashed away._

"Percy!" I heard a voice shout after me. I ignored it, walking intomthe city. People were talking about the freak weather, and totally ignoring me. Yay.

**there's the new chapter, how was it?**

**R&R**


	3. Confusion

**So, chapter three...Read it.**

Thalia

"Percy!" I shouted, but he ignored me. It's almost like he's bipolar after his time in Tarturus. "What exactly set him off like this? I know that damn Waitor didn't tick him off like this." Nico asked. "Well, seeing the thing you hate most, when your in a state like Percy, well, probably isn't the best thing right now. Unfortunately, he's going to have to see _them_." Hermes put emphasis on the them, and we realized something. "there gonna die." Frank said, shaking his head. Ever since Percy's banishment, he and Hazel have been arguing, which led to their break up. We know they love each other, but there to stubburn to move on From the arguement. Hell, This whole event has tore Olympus apart, and Frank's life is just an example of it. Half the council is still threatening war Against Zeus, demigods are taking sides, couples are being torn between loyalty to their loved one, and their parents, like Clarrisse and Chris. Friendships were turned into rivalries, which led to hatred, like Leo and Jason. Siblings arguements esculated sometimes, and weapons were brought into play. Malcomn and Annabeth are good examples, as well as Connor and Travis. It was like a living hell, waiting to Kill us all. "Sometimes I wonder..." Nico murmurred. "Wonder what?" I said. "If Zeus' rule will end Olympus. Think about it. The Hero of all heroes, sent to Tarturus, and half the council declaring war, the other half not getting involved, demigods tearing at each other...were nothing but animals anymore...then again, we always were...without Percy, we wouldn't be here right now. Olympus would've fallen, Kronos or Gaia would've ruled, we would be slaves...like we are now." Nico's speech ended, making us sigh sadly. "Hades doesn't want the throne anymore, Poseidon hasn't left Atlantis since he discovered Percy was innocent, the rest of the gods not giving a shit save for Hermes, who the hell would rule? Us?" Leo Spat on the ground, angry about the whole situation. "Percy would be a good king." Nico said. " he wouldn't want it." I said. "True...does he even know why he was even freed? Like...the real reason?" We all glanced at each other, and thought to ourselves,_ oh shit... _"No, I guess not." We sighed, and just walked after Percy at a slow pace.

Percy

I walked past a small building, when I heard a noise. I glanced at the shadows in the small alley, and saw something move. I smelled ozone, and pulled out riptide. Jason stepped out, holding his gold sword (Zeus gave him a new one.) and looking at me angrily. We said nothing, but our eyes made our pount. _I am going to rip you apart. _Before I knew it, He swung. I dodged to the left, and swept at his legs. He backflipped, giving me time to pull out my shield. He glanced at it, before a golden light shimmered, and he had a shield too. I smirked, and roundhouse kicked him in the cheek. I laughed as his face plowed into a guardrail. I sliced him in the back, hoping to leave a scar for a few centuries. he winced sharply, but didn't scream. Screaming was for the weak, at least, that's what the romans were taught. I jabbed the handle of riptide into his gut, doubling him over. Then, I landed a knee to the jaw, making him stumble backwords. I elbowed him in the jaw, before slashing him in the cheek. He fell to the ground, bleeding from the two wounds I gave him, and clutching his bruised and nearly broken body._  
_

After a few seconds of waiting, he got up wobbly, causing me to laugh. "Jason, why are trying to die?" I asked mockingly. He swung angrily at me, and I parried. I knocked the sword out of his hand, leaving a deep cutacross his hand. I capped Riptide, and punched him in his throat. He flew into the building to my left, before charging again. he threw a punch, which I caught. I snapped his arm like a twig and bashed the edge of my shield into his temple, before elbowing him in the nose. He fell back, ichor leaking through his nose, and from the cut I gave him to the temple. He clutched his broken arm, while I grinned and stomped my foot on his ribs, hearing a satisfying crunch. He bit his tongue, trying not to scream. I turned my shield into a watch, and grabbed him by the throat. I threw him into the wall, before throwing him farther down the alley. He crashed into a dumpster, denting it badly. I laughed, and walked casually over to him. I placed Riptide at hia throat, while he glared at me. "Traitor." He croaked out through the blood I slammed my foot into his face, causing his head to bounce harshly on the pavement. His eyes were closing, and I said one word. "Bitch."

Thalia

We past a building, noticing no one else was around the whole street, when We heard "Traitor." We looked at the alley next to it, and saw Percy geinning at Jason, with his sword at my brother's throat. He slammed his right foot into My brother's face, causing his head to bounce twice off the ground. My brother's eyes were closing and Percy said "Bitch." Jason went unconcious, and Percy spat on him. He turned around, and noticed my glare. He looked back, not flinching, but not glaring. "he swung first." He said, causing Leo to laugh. "Nice Perce, you actually might've hurt his ego while you were at it." Percy smirked, until Hermes said "Zeus has summoned the council...including you five. They all will be there, including Annabeth and Jason." percy laughed and said "tell them this." he cleared his throat, "Fuck you, see you in Tarturus." He shouted at the sky. He walked past us, brushing my hand, making it tingle. "Percy, please...We need you." I said. "Another war?" He asked. "Yeah..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Please..." I said. He turned around, his eyes lifeless. "Please Kelp head, we need a hero." I'm sad to say, I chose my words poorly. "No. I am no hero, not anymore." He said, dissapearing into mist. "Where'd he go?" Nico asked. "He went home." Hermes said after searching within his mind. Nico stared up to the sky. "Fuck."

**Tune in next week for more.**

**R&R**


	4. Lethal

**Chapter 4, this is the first one were The demigods (other than Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Frank) will be seen. It'll basically be a council meeting, explaining why Percy was truly release. Meanwhile, Percy Discoveres The truth.**

Percy

Jason still holds that damn grudge aparently. Ever since I defeated Gaia (Using my dad's trident) he's hated me, Thinking he should've been the one to kill Gaia. His damn pride is going to make me kill Him. I turned solid again, and took in my surrondings. "Home sweet home..." I murmurred. it was night time, and I could barely see sixty feet in front of me. The ocean was eerily still, barely and waves touched the beach. There was a faint green glow, from my Father. It was a mellow shade of green, with black spots from the ocean. I looked at the city, and prepared myself. I sighed and thought to myself, _My Mom's gonna kill me. _

Third person

Zeus was growing impatient. This demigod is seriously pissing him off beyond his breaking point. _his ass better be here in fove minutes. _he thought to himself. The throne room was now divided down the middle, with thrones on the left and thrones on the right. The gods on the left were the ones who nearly started war against Zeus, and were led by Hades. There were eight thrones over there, two of them empty. One was Hermes' throne, which glistened with life, while Poseidon's throne had seaweed growing from the top, and it's shine was gone. the constantly flowing waves were near a standstill, and looked as if it was drying up. The other gods and goddesses glared in Zeus' general direction. The other gods on that side were Hephestus and Dyonysis, and the goddesses were Aphrodite, Artemis, Persephone, and Hestia. The gods on Zeus' side were Apollo and Ares, and the goddesses were Hera and Athena. "Olympians, I have...bad news." Hermes said, flashing in, alongside his demigod capanions. "Percy...will not be involved in this war. Unless He goes out of his way to rope him in, he will stay out." Nico cleared his throat. "If he's going home, to see his mom, He'll discover what happened, and, more importantly, who killed her." by the end, he was glaring at Zeus. "and that'll probably rope him alongside the threat, instead of helping end it." Frank finished. The remaining councilors arrived, led by Annabeth. "Where's Jackson?" She sneered. "He's staying mutual, until he discovers Zeus killed Sally and Paul, then Were fucked." Leo said. "Way to go dad." Thalia said rolling her eyes, and putting in headphones. She sat there, completely ignoring The meeting. "Well, if is going to be a liability, we must send him back to Tarturus." Zeus said. Before angry responses are even able to be made, they all felt a moist wind.

They went dead silent, as that means Poseidon heard, and isn't in the best of moods. A jet of salty water hit Zeus in the cheek, knocking him off his throne. A watery fist collided into his nose, before another grabbed him by the throat. Poseidon formed from the water, trident glowing an angry green. His eye's were nearly pitch black, as they always are when angry. "You will not touch my son, do I make myself clear?" Zeus nodded slightly, while Hades realized something. "He doesn't know about Sally, does he?" Hades whispered to Persephone. "I dom't think you had the heart to tell him." She whispered back. "Now I do." He answered. "brother, I've been meaning to tell you..." Hades said, turning Poseidon's attention onto him. "Yes?" He asked curiously. "Sally and Paul have...passed on." Hades said, worried about Poseidon's wrath. "did they make it to..." Poseidon's sentance was cut short due to trying to prevent his Tears from hitting the marble floor. "They Achieved Elusium." Hades said. "Why wasn't I told immediately?" Poseidon's voice held a deadly edge. "I was scared that you'd be angered at me, And didn't want war." Hades said. Everyone looked at him, shocked. No one scared Hades, not even Zeus. "How?" The simple word changed the atmosphere completely. "Zeus shot a lightning bolt and..." his voice trailed off, as Poseidon stabbed Zeus in the gut. As Gods, It was nonlethal, but it still sent a clear message. "Zeus, know this" poseidon pointed his trident at his throne which shattered. "From this day til the end of days, The Sea shall always be against you. Your children shall die if they touch my waters, and war will begin. Olympus has truly fallen Zeus, for one reason." the tension in the room was still mounting, and Hades stared at his brother in both shock and admiration. "You. Our king, who has single handedly split us down the middle. Our children bleed for _your _kingdom, die for _your _throne, and go to hell because _you _fear them!" The end of his small speech was shouted, and was obviously referring to Percy. "If this is how Olympus will be ruled, I will have no part in it." Poseidon vanished, and the throne room grew dimmer. The halls darker, the seashells Annabeth had used in designs, crumbled. It hit the Olympians like a fist through the chest. One of their own, had truly left, and was never coming back. Zeus, who's stomach was nearly ripped in half by the wound, was Healed By Apollo. Zeus stood, and shouted "Jackson will die Poseidon, if not by my hand, then by His hand!" Hades sighed and said "Brother...Perseus will not die by your hand. He will die at the hands of the Primidials."

Percy

I walked down the twenty second street, and turned left. I looked at where the apartments used to be, and noticed they were gone...or better yet, in Ruins. "What the hell happened here?" I asked some guy. He glanced at the building and said "lightning bolt hit the building killed two people. The other's were spared, but well...not all of them. Their kid didn't even go to their funeral." My heart stopped and I asked slowly "was their name Sally and Paul Blofis?" His brows furrowed, and he said "yeah, Why?" Long story short, he never got an answer. I ran three blocks, to the Empire State Building and walked through the revolving door, wishing I could Break it. "Olympus, Now." I hissed, glaring at the attendent. "Here's-th-the-k-key." He stuttered. I put a course for floor six hundred, not even thinking. The only words that were on my mind were,_ Zeus is gonna pay...Zeus will die._

**I liked that chapter. New threats, angry gods and an Extremely pissed off Percy. Please don't forget to Review. The buttons nice and shiny...**


	5. Bodies

Percy

The elevator doors opened, and I walked Onto the Home of Olympus. The Minor gods smiled sadly at me, which I returned. Hercules blocked my path, and smiled. "Perseus." I nodded "Hercules." he noticed my voice was more cold, and frowned. "What has happened?" I let out a bitter laugh. "Your half sister killed my little brother, sent me to hell, and your father killed my parents." his eye's darkened, and he glared up to the temple. "Lady Haera involved?" He asked. "For Once, she is just sitting on the sidelines. Truthfully, I think she actually supports The rebels in war if it breaks out." His eye's lightened slightly and he offered me a cookie. "Uh...I'm good." I said. He shrugged, and ate his chocolate chip cookie. "Farewell Perseus, may your blade strike true, and first!" I smiled at his statement, and walked to the throne room. It was nice to see someone like him change for the better. **(Hercules was my favorite in mythology, along with the original Perseus. That's why I made him less of a douche)**

_"how do you know he's change? Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to kill." _My eye's darkened at the voice, and I hissed through my mind "shut up." _"just like Athena...do they even care about you Percy?" _I grit my teeth, and tuned it out. I opened the throne room door calmly, and strode in. "What are you doing here boy? You should be killed for your insolence!" Ares growled. I pulled out riptide and said "Do I look Like I am afriad of death? Death would be a blessing, one I will never get." Hermes looked at me sadly, and Said "Percy, Immortality can be a blessing. Make the most out of it." I smirked cruelly, and turned to Ares. "Believe me Hermes, I do intend on it." I swung Riptide through Ares' arm,cutting it off. I sliced him in the stomach, and stabbed him through his Chest. His screams made everyone cringe, except for me. I punched him in the throat, and he fell, choking on blood. As I was about to finish him, Apollo pointed an Arrow at my forehead. "Don't do it, or I'll end you." I laughed, and ignored him. "Time to die Ares." I decided to use the water in his blood like an acid. "Hope You enjoy your time in Hell." I heated his blood to boil, and watched him die slowly. He tried to scream, but blood kept bubbling up, muffling his cries. Tears flooded to his eyes, and I smirked. I pulled out my Iphone 5 (Don't ask, don't tell.) and took a picture of his face. As I was laughing, Apollo fired his arrow, which hit my forehead. I looked at him annoyedly, and said "really?" I ripped the arrow out and said "Immortality mean much?" I mist traveled behind him, and stabbed him through the heart with his arrow. "I can't die. Period." I said, twisting the arrow in his chest. I sighed slightly as his body faded. Silently, I prayed to Hades to grant him leniancy. I glanced over to Hades, who nodded ever so slightly. Ares' body had finally started to fade, which was amusing because he was still breathing. I glanced up at Athena, and said "you better run, because After I'm done with Zeus, your next." Hera had an extremely small smile on her face, which was funny. I didn't say anything, because she was actually stiffling laughter. Who knew, She and I agree it was fun torturing people?

I saw Zeus watching the fight with rage written on his face. "Zeus, Why are you hiding behind your children?" I mocked. He stood, and I notoced a bandage on his stomach. Three large dots of Ichor soaked into the bandages, like he was attacked by a trident. Maybe my dad does care, I thought to myself. _Ha, his wife must've stabbed him with a giant fork. How pathetic are you Perseus, Your Father doesn't care and you know it." _I sighed, and shook my head. "Shut the hell up in their." I ordered the thing in my head. I turned my attention back to Zeus, and smirked. "Well, At least I'll get the satisfaction of ripping you apart." I said with delight. I charged Zeus at a speed even Hermes couldn't see, and kneed him in the stomach. I felt ichor soak the bandages, and leak onto my knee. "_nice shot Percy, kick him in his immaginary nuts!" _I continued ignoring it, and I punched Zeus right in the jaw, through the arm of his throne. His bolt fell from his hand, and slid to Hera, who Just picked it up and held onto it. _"don't forget to make him sing tinkle twinkle little star!" _the damned voice said with glee. In my anger, I stomped on his head, making the floor crack. Annabeth, finally said "Percy, your such an asshole." I grinned at her and said "I try." I grabbed Zeus by the back of his throat, and lifted him up. "Any last words you have for the council and I to hear?" _"Percy, he's not gonna Apologise, just light him on fire or something!"_ "shut the hell up!" I hissed inaudibly. Zeus mumbled something quietly. so I said "care to repeat that?" He groaned slightly, and whispered "Mercy." I smirked cruelly, while the Olympians watched on in shock and terror. _"bitch, I swear to god if you say yes, I'm gonna-"_ I cut the voice off and said "Nope." Popping the 'p'. I slammed my knee into Zeus' back, making him cry out. He landed harshly on the floor, and Ichor poured out of his bandages, getting on my shoes. "Your weak and pathetic, just like your kids." I mocked. "Fucking brat!" _"you gonna take that?" _the voice whispered. Zeus attempted to stand, but I roared "STAY DOWN!" I slammed my fist into his temple. "See, is that so hard? Lying face down, on the ground, With a mere Demigod son of Poseidon standing over you. What's next, a three year old son of Aphrodite Standing above you?" I laughed softly, and stomped on his head, knocking him out._ "Kick him in the nuts, light him on fire, make him sing, and stab him with a fork!" _The voice said, then chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and just spat on Zeus' body. I smirked, and looked straight at Athena. "Run forrest run!" I mocked. She turned into an owl, and flew as fast as she could out of the throne room._ "I thought you'd kill her, you pathetic bastard!" _the voice mocked. "I kill her later." I mumbled, throwing a chunk of Zeus' throne at a nagging Annabeth, who was screaming at me. I laughed when it hit her forehead Making her crumple. _"damn, you had a hell of a breakup huh?" _the voice said. My eye's darkened, and I shook my head. I looked around the throne room, which was eerily quiet. Artemis was glaring at me, presumedly about Apollo, and Aphrodite was glaring slightly, probably about what I said about her children. Hades looked proud slightly, while Hermes, though saddened by the deaths of his brothers, looked like he won the lottery. Hera was scowling, but I could tell it was a front. Her eye's held happiness, which was weird. Thalia, Frank, Leo, and Nico looked happy, but Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and Jason looked extremely Angry. "Hades, you should bring Apollo back. the council needs the god of the sun." I said, striding out of the throne room's halls, and walked briskly to the elevater, hoping to never step foot on Olympus again.


	6. Arguements

**This chapter is a filler, and will help you understand further plots. It probably won't make sense at first, but it'll help later. Also, when I say later, I kinda mean my schedule is being pushed around and I can't update for around three weeks. This weekend I'll be at a friend's house working on a project, next weekend I'll be up at my grandma's in the morning, than Drive for five hours to my mother's house (which has no internet nearly at all) and after that is my birthday. So you can expect the next chapter on the thirteenth or fourteenth. Sorry for the "you fucking prick!" Move I'm pulling on you guys, but It's out of my hands.**

Third person

"Wait, without Percy or a king, how are we going to win?" Frank said. "Maybe we can get Percy to-" Nico cut Thalia off, annoyance clear through his voice. "He's not helping us Thalia, you seriously need to get that through your head!" He snapped. "Ex-_fucking_-scuse me!" She barked back. Nico placed his hand over his sword, while Thalia's spear crackled. "Get this statement through you head. Percy Jackson will not help us in this war. We're lucky he isn't against us." Nico said like he was speaking to a child, making Thalia's eyes nearly glow with rage. Frank looked at them warily, while Leo looked completely pissed off at them. "Both of you Need to chill the hell out." He said, letting hand catch fire if they attacked. "You need to stay the hell out of this!" Nico growled at him. The gods watched this like a tennis match, praying (can they Pray? Seriously?) a fight doesn't break out. "Percy wouldn't abandon us!" Thalia shouted at him. "Percy wouldn't abandon his _friends!" _Nico yelled back. "We're not his friends, where were we when he was on trial the first time? After the giant war? While he was trapped in hell? I'll tell you, half the planet away, not giving a shit about anything!" Thalia's eye's got more mellow, glistening with sadness. "We were on a fucking _vacation _in _Australia, _while our friend was going through by far the worse shit he'd _ever _go through! He lost _Everything _Grace, and You and I didn't care for nearly a year!" The shadows had nearly doubled in size, and seemed to falter like they were crumpling. "Nico, It wasn't our fault, we desearved a vaca-" "why did you?" Nico asked sharply. "You were barely in the fight, while Percy was the one who fought Gaia for two whole days. Two whole days of him getting smashed through buildings, crushed by boulders the sizeof Olympus, and tossed like a rag doll. He prayed for two days, for any Olympian to help, and finally His Father sends him his trident. A tiny ass Trident, which Percy used to beat Gaia. He comes home after all that, his vacation was Tarturus! And you got to go to Australia? Bullshit!" Thalia's eye's started glowing again from anger, and the gods still didn't know what to do. Frank and Leo just watched the arguement slowly esculate, ready to break up a fight. Hades, was torn. Percy wouldn't want them at each other's throats, but he was really hating Thalia at this point in her life. In fact, he was hating Artemis, from not allowing them from entering the war. "Both of you, stop it!" Leo finally roared, chucking a fire ball between them. "Fighting won't solve this Problem, Percy isn't coming back, Hades or Hera now have to decide whose going to be king, and you argue about _this?"_

Hades just sighed and thought about Percy's demand. "How can I give Apollo back his title if He's dead? What about Ares?"He thought to himself. "No wonder Zeus is always a moody bitch, this crap is harder than it looks." his thoughts were intereupted by the still argueing demigods. "Leo, stay the hell out of this, your a son of Hephestus, while we're children of the big three, your out of your league." Thalia said. "Good thing Percy told us all your weaknesses before he left, because unlike you two, I was _there _at his trial." Leo snapped. "Nico hold's grudges, while your afraid of heights." Frank added helpfully. Jason stiffled a laugh, while Piper smiled. "He...told you?" Leo looked at Thalia like she was stupid. "Of course he did, What the hell did you epect? He doesn't trust you. Either of you." "Then why was I trusted to lead you there and not Jason?" Leo shook his head "who actually got us there? if not for Jason, you'd be dead. Remember the little duel with Ares?" "I was fifteen-" "and Percy was Twelve when he bested Ares." Frank said. he was picking his side slowly. before more arguements could continue, Hades spoke. "Silence." He Commanded. Everyone obeyed, waiting for his next sentace. Nico, Thalia, and Leo glared at each other, while Frank got in the middle, and turned into a dragon. He glared at all three of them as if to say _"don't screw up, or I'll eat you." _Hades looked over to Hera and said "should you wish to rule, We will listen. As long as it's fair towards all demigods." Hera sighed and said "you should rule, you'd be more fair as King than I as Queen." everyone stared on in shock, while Hades nodded. "THANATOS!" He bellowed suddenly. The said god appeared, and bowed. "Yes lord?" "go fetch Ares and Apollo for me, he shall face true Olympian justice." Thanatos looked confused, but obeyed. "What are you about to do to my Father." Will asked qith narrowed eye And Clarisse pulled out Her spear. Hades' face was a mask, and no one could read it. After a few moments, Apollo and Ares appeared next to Thanatos. Apollo and Ares' bodies were transparent, and looked confused. "Apollo was in Elusiam my lord, While Ares was in Punishment being forced to...um...watch Twilight?" Thanatos looked at his list in confusion, while most of they guys laughed, while girls (minus Artemis) were offended. Hades smiled slightly, and he said "If this was my decision you'd be sent straight to Tarturus where you belong, however" Artemis' bow glowed and Will nocked an Arrow. Clarisse looked like she was about to charge Hades, while Nico looked at his Father worriedly. "However, Percy Prayed for Apollo's leniancy. So, Apollo, I grant you one more chance of godhood. Ares, you were asked for no such leniancy, and shall be sentanced to Tarturus for eternity." Apollo glowed, and came back to life, skin a vibrant tan. Ares stared at Hades, and said "You have no right to send me to Tarrurus!" Hades smirked and said "boy, did you have the right to send Percy to Tarturus, knowing he was innocent, and aiding Your father and Athena in his downfall?" They all glanced questionably at Ares, while Hades continued. "After His sentance, you killed Grover Underwood, lord of the wild. You also killed Tyson, cyclop son of Poseidon. I do believe Percy would enjoy watching your death, but he is not here." Everyone was dead silent, and glaring at Ares. "I shall send you to Tarturus myself Ares." Hades shot a beam through his skull, making his transparent body turn into ash. "That is true Justice." hades said. "You." He pointed at Clarrise. "You shall be he new goddess of war." Everyone was shellshocked at recent events. "This meeting is ajorned." The demigods all trudged out, glancing at each other. Leo's hands smoked, while the shadows around Nico grew darker and larger, and sparks flew off of Thalia. They glared at each other, while Frank stood back and talked quietly to Hazel. "You know they were wrong for putting Percy into this position, now he's free and this is the results. Grudge matches between some of the heaviest hitters we have. The world just might fall from fire or storm." frank said. "Don't count Nico out from that damned prophecy. It's over, the world fell because-" "because Percy made a huge ass storm. His father is god of storms, Which is why this is going to be bloody." Hazel looked confused. "What?" "There's not going to be any rain to wash the blood away."

**Sorry for any confusion, not exactly how I planned on leaving my story for nearly a month, but It's all I got.**

**signin' off**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


	7. Horns

**Well, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, I meant to publish this yesterday, but never got around to it. Also, expect chapter to come in slower than they have been. I'm just overloaded with homework, so just bear with me on this. it'll get better somewhere in may. Enjoy the chapter**Two days after last chapter, Percy

I was in a motel North Dakota (I mist traveled) staring at a crappy tv screen. A Tosh.o was on, but my mind was argueing...again. _"you should've killed The other demigods, everyone but Frank and Leo were on vacation." _the voice hissed. "They didn't know." I said back. _"they didn't seem to care either." _I sighed out loud and said back "shut up, I'm sleepy." I turned the tv off, and cut the lights. _"oh hell no, this arguement over, you pathetic runt!" _the voice roared. "Yeah it is." I said nonchalantly. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

_dream_

_a couple was walking down a street, smiling and Laughing. "I told you Alex, Lee actually did that to a midget!" Alex smiled and said "Madison, your telling me he actually ran up on a midget and chucked a sock at him, screaming 'Dobby be free'?" he kept laughing. The sky suddenly darken and lightning cracked above. "The hell is that?" The guy said. A lightning bolt crashed into a building, lighting it on fire. Smoke billowed, until a tornado formed from it, destroying other buildings, and tearing the roads. "What the hell is happening!" the girl screamed. She started flying towards the tornado, along with debris from the buildongs. "Madison!" The guy screamed, before getting impaled by a spear. A monsterous...thing stabbed him through the chest, and more of them showed up. They were purplish demons, with skulls for faces. They destroyed the remains of the town, which I realized was New York. A bluish white light blasted through the black clouds, and a man floated down. He landed so his back was to me, and he was wearing a hood. "Prepare to storm Camp Half blood and Camp Jupiter, we will Crush the Olympian's Pawns, crippling them. In seventeen days, they will all be dead, save Jackson. Bring Jackson to me, alive." He said, before an explosian happened._

I woke up with a start. I shook of the dream and said to myself it couldn't be real, No one was left to fight. heard someone bang on the door hard, so I looked at my clock. "who the hell does this shit at six in the morning?" I mumbled groggily. . Cautiously, I walked up to it, holding Riptide in pen form in my right hand. I looked through the hole on top of the door to see who it was, problem was, all I saw was some brown mess. _"did someone have a nightmare?" _the voice taunted. "It ended five minutes ago, your a little late for that." I taunted back. _"oh no Jackson, the nightmare has just begun!" _I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Before I realized what happened, I was sent into the wall. The wood chipped, and the wallpaper ripped. I looked up in time ro see a large fist collided into my cheek, punching my face through the wall. The family next door (apparently, the dad could only afford this place.) was eating breakfast, until my head smashed into their table. They stared at me in shock so I said sheepishly "Hi." Before being thrown through the window on the other side of my room. Before hitting the glass, I caught sight of the monster. He was only wearing bright white fruit if the looms, with a mass of brown fur everywhere else. His horns were spotted black and white, and he smelled so bad I could smell him flying sixty miles an hour through a room. I crashed through the window, hitting the dirt road five feet from the window. The minotaur glared at me with his beady black eyes, and roared. I raised an eyebrow, and pulled Riptide. "Bring it McDouble." I said Cockily. _"McDouble? Fucking MCDOUBLE! You seriously can't think of anything better than THAT!" _The voice roared at me? "I can think of plenty of names for you." I whispered in my head. _"Prove it."_ The voice countered. **(WARNING: EXTREMELY COLORFUL LANGUAGE, AND YES I KISS MY MOTHER WITH THIS MOUTH; DO NOT READ IF UNDER THIRTEEN) "**Assmunch, Asscookie, Asswipe, bastard, bitchboy, butt Fungus, coxlicker, coxsucker, cuntface, dickhead, dickweed, dickmuncher, fuckstick, shiteater, and shit head."**(CURSING OVER)** I said quixkly, dodging a thunderous strike from the minotaur. _"Not bad Jackson, there's hope for you yet." _The voice said trying to act impressed. I rolled my eye's and continued fighting the Minotaur. I smashed the handle of Riptide into his knee, and swept his other leg. I tried to stab his heart, but he dida weird barrel roll thing, so I only cut his arm. He tried to get to his feet, but I blasted a jet of water at him. "Not Today!" I mocked. He flew straight through my motel room, and into the neighbor's apaarently, they were packing while pounding their breakfast. He pushed the debris off of him, and roared, shattering their window. "Some one's grumpy." I said in a singsong voice. He charged me, running faster than I thought he could. Which was still kinda slow. I rolled my eyes and pointed Riptide at him. Next thing he knew, he had a three foot sword through his brain, and coming out of his neck. He fell limp instantly, and his weight fell on my sword. "Get the hell Off." I muttered, grabbing his horn. I pushed him off, and threw him into a tree about thirty yards away, snapping off his horn. I grinned, and said "Soveiner." Before walking away from the ruined building.

An hour later

_"Not bad Jackson, you actually kicked his ass pretty ruthlessly. Your turning into me by the second." _the voice said seriously. "I will never be you." I growled softly, as I was driving in a...'borrowed' car. _"You already are. Your heart has become Cold, in battle your ruthless, You kill without restraint Or remorseand, and your a complete dick to everyone you meet." _The voice countered. "Not to everyone." I defended weakly. _"Really? You beatthe hell outta whatever his name was, Billy or something-" _"Mister 'Ben Dover'? I said grinning. _"Yeah, that kid. And you literally killed Apollo, let's not forget you threw a rock at Annabeth just to make her quit bitching." _"She deserved it." _"two wrongs don't make a right Perseus, they create war." _The voice said. "You just called me Perseus." I said confused. _"easier than Jackson." _The voice said simply. "Percy is easier than Perseus." I said innocently. _"don't push it."_

**So, was it good, Bad, Fugly, or dafuq did I read?**

**R&R**


	8. Manhunt

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. it was supposed to be done by Wensday, but I was sick, and the draft came on last night. Anywho, enjoy the chapter! :) **

third person; four days before last chapter

"Chiron, we want a quest!" Nico demanded for he third time today. "Nico,your not going to find him." Chiron said annoyed. "You don't know that!" Nico countered. "You abandoned him, why do you care now?" He asked, glaring. Leo was glaring slightly at both of them, while Frank was staring at the wall. Thalia was sharpening her knife in the corner of the room, looking pissed. "If we are willing to get past our...disagreements," Frank said, glancing between Leo, Thalia, and Nico. "Then we can find Percy." Chiron, looking at Frankwith sad eyes, said "fine. Just all of you do one thing." everyone looked at him. "stay safe."

A day later

"Well, we all set for our quest?" Nico asked. "Yeah, all set." Leo said. "Hey guys, can I come too?" The faces of several romans popped out from behind the pier. "Reyna?" Nico asked cautiously. "The one and only, now can we go too?" She asked. Dakota, Reyna, Gwem, and Octavion stood side by side, looking extremely sad, but one of them shocked everyone. "Octavion?" Frank narrowed his eyes, "why?" Octavion straightened and said "I was wrong about him. I thought he was a cocky asshole, the thing we were taught about greece. But he wasn't. He was an idiotic, insane, and very lucky guy." Octavion said. "Okay...I guess you can come." Frank said cautiously.

two hours later

"Guys, I found Percy." Frank said, walking into the Argo 2's lounge. "Where is he?" Thalia demanded. "I don't know exactly, but I know where to go to find him. "Where?" Nico questioned. Frank turned on a tv, and clicked on the news.

"...The freak attack at a motel in North Dakota resulted in no injuries, but a young man protected a family from a bull monster." Frank paused the tv to glance at his companions. "The mist is gone..." Nico stared at the screen, gripping his armrest. Frank unpaused, and let the channel continue. "It is believed that he is heading towards north, and is estimated to be across the borders. Here is the motel's clip of his heroics." A video came up on the screen, making Thalia choke on Water. Percy flew out of a window and landed on his feet. Percy stood and mocked "Bring it, McDouble." Frank paused it, and smiled at Leo. "McDouble..." leo cracked up, and frank clicked play. Percy dodged a swing from the minotaur, and swept his legs. he tried to end it, but the minotaur dodged the killblow. He tried to get up but Percy Slammed a jet of water onto the Minotaur, Saying mockingly "No no no not today!" The minotaur got up, and charge quickly. Percy smirked, and just pointed his sword at him. within three seconds, the minotaur had a sword through his brain, and going down his throat. Percy grabbed his horn, and mumbled something. He ruthlessly threw the corpse into a tree thirty yards away, snapping off its horn. He said something, and the screen went black.

The newscaster gulped and said "if only the world had more heroes like him. Here is a statement from the father of the family." the screen showed a middle aged man saying "He had no family with him, no one knew him, but he saved my family. I don't give a damn who he is, he's who I hope my kids grow up to be like. Wherever you are stranger, i jist want to say thank you." The man went back to his family as e newscaster came back. "and in other news-" Frank cut the tv off and stared at his friends. "He's angry." Reyna said. "No shit. He nearly ripped the minotaur's head off with its horn." Octavion said. "He's not coming back willingly." Nico said. "He just wants to fight. The Percy we think we're chasing isn't there. Sure he still protects the weak, but at what cost. He fights with no mercy, no restraints. Monster are vicious, but they don't desearve a death like that." Nico said. "Your a giant ass ray of sunshine aren't you?" Leo said sarcasticly.

one week later

"Guys, look at this shit!" Le. Screamed from the lounge. "what...oh my gods..." The news channel showed New york in ruins, like it was engulfed by hell itself. Demonic things flew across the sky, no sunlight, the sky that you could see blood red. The city was ruble, the citizens Were ash. "this is a photagraph on of our helocopters took before crashing in New york city. There was a defense of the city but the battle was one sided. No one survived except for the demons. Please save us." The news changes and a hooded figure stood in front of the screen. "Perseus Jackson, I know you can hear me. Your city has been destroyed, your people now ashes, your home now an oblivion. You were their savior, yet you are gone, hiding, cowering. Few of your kin live, and the gods have surrendered. They will be executed right now, starting with Poseidon." An old man, wearing a hawaiian shirt, was dragged next to him. The hooded being grabbed a triden. From the air, and twirled it. "Die bitch." He mocked, stabbing the god Of the sea in the stomach. He puked ichor, while the wound bled furiously. The hooded demon ripped the trident up, then out. Poseidon fell to the ground, dead. "Maybe next I'll kill Zeus..." He mused. He looked over at Artemis, and chuckled. "Or maybe I'll have some fun with this one." Screen cut shut off, and wouldn't turn on. "We have to go back." Octavion said. "We Won't make it in time. When we get there, all the gods will be dead." "Then why the fucking hell are we looking for Jackson. I say we fucking go to Alaska, and just stay there." Dakota said. "We are the last heroes left. We have to stop him, and Percy might be able to help." Gwen said. "I doubt he'll help." Nico said. "Of course he will." Thalia said sharply. Leo sighed until a clocklike sound went. "well, we're here anyway. Welcome to Alaska."

**How was it? Stupid? Boring? predictible? Don't for get to R&R **


	9. Indecision

**Sorry, I had to rewrite this twice, and have been studying to pass my Sols in a week. Anywho, storytime!**

Percy

I stared at my campfire, trying to get warm. The Voice has been silent, and I occasinally hear a slighht snore in my head. Its kinda creepy, but at least makes me feel less lonely. I don't know if I'm ever going back home, espescially since my Family and friends are there. I'll never be able to face them, and Won't even try to.

"When Will it end?" I whisper to myself. "It probably won't." Came an unexpected reply. A man in sweatpants and a hoodie was sitting across from me, drinking a coke. "Hermes?" I said, frowning. "The one and only." he said. "The demigods are looking for you." He said distractedly. "They won't find me." I said, unfazed. "Percy, New York has fallen." he said sadly. "I don't care. The entire East coast can evaporate, and I'll just be here, chilling. Mr. Heroic packed his bags, and decided to take a permanant vacation." I said Nonchalantly.

_"what the fucking hell is going on? I'm fucking sleeping you asshole!" _An extremely annoyed voice yelled in my head. "if you want, I can make him a body." Hermes said. My heart stopped, and my blood ran cold. "What?" I asked cautiously. "The voice in your head. I can get rid of it for you. I can hide you from the demigods, and you'll never need to lift your blade again." I narrowed my eyes and noticed something. "How's George and Martha." I said, changing topic. I didn't hear their voices, and Hermes looked confused. "who?" I uncapped Riptide, and placed it at his throat. "Who are you?" I demanded. "You are a lot more witty than I believed you to be." A feminine voice said smoothly. A dark mist shrouded Hermes, and quickly dissolved. In his place, was a beautiful woman, wearing a pitch black tank top, with matching skinny jeans. Her skin was really pale, and her hair was like midnight. Her eye's were darker than Hades, but kinder, more caring. She was short for a goddess, only 5'9. A dagger hilt was strapped to her hip, and a whipped coiled in her belt loop of her pants.

_"Damn." _the voice whisled. _"You know what I'd like to her? Something I call the dirty Fozzy." _my eye's widened as she smirked when he said that. "shut the hell up!" I yelled in my head. "Well," she chuckled. "I hope he can keep it in his pants." She winked at me, and I gulped. _"nope." _The voice said, trying to take control of me. Problem is, it didn't work. "Shut up, and go back to sleep." I ordered. _"asshole." _he grumbled. "So, um...hi?" I said lamely. "I'm Nyx, thank you for asking." she chided. "Anyway, are we straight with the Dirty Fozzy treatment?" She asked. _"No." _the voice said. "Shut it." i growled at him. "So, what do you need Lady Nyx?" I asked Politely. "Well, One of the Primidial council has attacked Earth. You must kill him, before he brings the world to its knees." She stated. "I'm not doing shit for any gods." I stated fiercely. "You can and you will, or else the few friends you have will die." She said, eye's flashing warningly. "Friends? What friends? Nico and Thalia? They were in Australia for the whole damn trial. Frank? I ruined his relationship with Hazel. Leo? Yeah, Piper and Jason hate his guts because of my trial." i said, trying to remember if I even had anymore. "So you don't care for any of them?" She asked, not impressed. "I care about Leo and Frank because they stuck beside me sonce they met me. I trust them more than I did With Annabeth." I said truthfully. "If New York has fallen? Where are the gods? Hiding?" I said angrily. "Yes." She responded. "they believed their children would win for them as Always." I stood, And douced the fire. "Well, woopdy fucking doo. They lost." I mocked. Thunder flashed, and I rolled my eyes. "Your asses have no power here, dicknose." I called at Zeus. "Fucking coward." I growled to myself. "You must save them Once again." Nyx said softly. "I will not help them." I spat out. Her soft gaze turned sad, as she said "if you do not, Leo will become a slave. Frank shall be kept as a pet, Nico's corpse will serve as a warning to all those who Defy him. Thalia will be raped daily, barely kept alive. The gods will fade, and Humanity will die off. Only you can prevent this." I sighed, and thought to myself "I'm going to regret this." looking straight at her eyes, I asked "Who am I facing?"

**It's kinda short, I know. I might not update for about two weeks, because of Testing. And actually, I might not be back to my normal update schedule until June. This story was supposed to be nearing its end by now, but its still got about twelve chapters left. Well, see ya later!**


	10. Reunion

**Well, um...about that whole guest thing. I'm keeping up the rant, just because it'll make me feel better, and apparently is very entertaining. I hope you guys have been enjoying the Story. Here is chapter Eleven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or a mansion, or a one hundred inch tv, or a car, or a private Island, or a huge share in Apple, or a lizard named Godzilla, but I really want them all!**

Third person; two days after last chapter

"Well, Figures." Nico said, ripping his sword out of a tree. Monster dust and greenish blood was all over his sword, and the tip was slightly chipped. "He's not here either Thalia." He grunted, wiping the blade clean. "He has to be In Alaska, there's no way he's in Europe!" She retorted angrily. "Well, doesn't matter, because all the demigods are dead." Nico said darkly. "All the little girls from Apollo who could barely hold up a bow yet, All the boys from Hermes who could barely take money from someone's pocket yet. Dead, tortured to death. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Hazel? None of them can be found, just like the gods. We've lost this war Grace, we fucking got our asses kicked, because the gods are fucking cowards." Nico's face displayed anger, disgust, and sadness. "My twelve year old sister that just got claimed was beaten until blood was coming out of her eyes as tears, then decapitated. Her soul now rests in Elusium."

"Who new you had a fucking heart." Leo called from down the hill. "Shut your damn mouth." Nico yelled angrily. "Why are you own this quest? You don't care about Percy, you didn't even bother to show up to his sentancing. He was literally being semt back to the place that he barely escaped. You saw the shit down there, and he had to stay with them for a year. A year with Kronos. A year with polybotes. A year with Gaia. Is that getting through to you?" Leo ranted. "Hey bitches, your both pretty, now shut the hell up before I go Dragon on your asses." Frank snapped. Leo and Nico stared at him wide eyed from his sudden cursing. "All both of you two dopshits have done nothing but bitch at each other for the past _year _and I have had it. If you two assholes want to argue, stay the fuck here, stay the hell out of our way, and continue being total bitches. Hell, Octavion is actually trying to get along with us better than you two dickheads." Octavion narrowed his eyes, unsure if He should take the compliment, or be insulted. Frankie boy, I didn't know you had it in you." A womans voice said into the wind.

The sky had gotten dark, and the moon was shining. "Isn't it fucking noon?" Reyna asked. "Hello children." Nyx appeared behind them all, weaponless. "You must stop searching for our young friend Perseus." Nico glared and nearly growled 'why the fuck would I listen to that order?' But wisely kept that thought to himself. "You'll listen to that order, if you value your genitals, as well as your life, son of Hades." Nyx threatened. "You...can read my mind?" He asked warily. "Yes." her cold and simple response made Nico shuffle from discomfort. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "So, care to explain why we can't look for him." Thalia said angrily. "Because he will be here shortly." Right on que, A young man Appeared from thin air.

"Percy?" Thalia asked hesitantly. His dark green eyes stared at her, showing no emotion. Hello Thalia." He said had tears glistening her eyes, but it did nothing to his emotionless face. "I'm sorry Percy." He smirked and said, "You and Nico were the only other two I would've needed to stay out of there completely. if you were there we might not be in this predicument." His smirk became a wide smile and asked "And I wouldn't have my life any other way." Nico glared at the group as a whole and said "Maybe if we weren't a dying breed." percy smirked, and said "the gods'll just find a fuckbuddy from some whoresite, and bam, twenty years from now, thousands of kids." Nico still glared so Percy said slightly annoyed "I don't give a damn about your sister. Never met her, so why the hell would I care?" Nico looked extremely angry at the statement, but Nyx intervened. "Perseus, No need to be an asshole." She said. "I'm not. I just got the guts to speak my mind, and the skill to back it up." He said cockily. "What ever happened to the old Percy. The happy go-lucky-one?" Nico asked, still very pissed. "He got sent to hell, and I left him there." Percy shrugged.

Reyna stared at him, unsure how to react. "Don't be shy guys, I don't bite." Percy said with a small smile. "You've changed." Percy rolled his eyes And said "didn't Nico just ask about that?" he replied sarcastically. "You're more of a dick then you used to be." Pctavion said. "Last time I checked, your the one who tried to kill all the greeks." Percy said, distracted. He Swatted a mosquito off his arm. "To bad you failed." Percy said wiping his hand on his pants. Percy looked back at Frank, who cleared his throat."Now, um...about saving the planet again..." Frank said hesitantly. Percy sighed, clapped his hands, and said "first, we need to get some help from some..._old friends._"

**well, it's kinda short, but I got it up a week before I thought I would! Please don't forget to review!**

**p.s. I have no Idea when I'll get the next chapter up, hopefully it'll be up by next Weekend.**


	11. Brutality

**Sup? Well, I have nothing to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

Third Person

_Flashback; beginning of the war_

_"We're going to hide out at The Lotus Hotel Piper, all gods and Goddesses are abandoning Olympus until the end of the war." Jason said to his girlfriend. "We're abandoning our brothers and sisters? People we've bled on, mourned for, cried on?" she cried. "Uh yeah, that's the plan. We've done our fighting, let their asses work." He said. "I won't leave." She said determined. Jason glared at her fiercely, and hissed "What did you say to me?" she recieved a hand full of lightning to her face. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She's had worse, so she's used to the pain. "I said, I will not abandon my family." Jason furiously Kicked her in the ribs, breaking one. He roughly grabbed her wrist, breaking it. Piper's mouth leaked ichoe, and she cried hard. "why do you hate me?!" she screamed. "Because of you, I can't marry Annabeth." He threw her into the wall, and she crumpled to the floor. Her final thoughts before fading to unconsiousness were 'Why can't He just kill me...?' _

Present

Piper awoke in her hotel bed. She stared at herself, and asked out loud "why? What did I do? I..." She nearly broke down in tears, but she was to stubborn to let them run down her face. "You didn't do anything. He is a monster, one I intend on dealing with Soon, if I cannot do so now." A voice on the balcony said. She turned around, and saw a group of five people staring at her. Well, more like Old friends staring at her. Frank, Leo and Nico stared at her eye's with a sad face, while Thalia's Face was pure fury. She glared at the scares on Piper's nearly topless back (She is in a bra, I don't know what else to make Her wear to show her scars) as if they were demons from satan himself. However, Percy's gaze intimidated her the most. He was more mysterious, his face was calm, and cold. "We need to see the Olympians. And trust me, If I am not around, Leo would be more than happy to beat Jason's smug ass with a crowbar. Leo nodded, while Percy walked in. "Can I get dressed!?" Piper shrieked. "Piper, I can't see anything. Besides, is it honestly that different than when someone see's you in a bikini? Now, this information is urgent, so please hurry and dress." his demeanor was formal, but she knew something was wrong. She hurriedly got dressed, and the other's walked in.

"Nice vacation spot." Leo commented lightly. The walls were a light green, and old pictures of her quest on the Argo Two were in frames around the room. But a curious thing was, Most didn't have Jason's face Visible. That part of the picture was burned, and gone. "So, what's the news, if I may ask?" Percy looked At her, as if judging a painting. "The demigods are dead. Olympus has fallen." Piper gasped, and silently cried as she rushed them out the door, and immediately lead them to the room of the gods.

Five minutes later

The god's special floor made the Casino downstairs seem patheticly cheap. Expensive seventy inch tv's decorated all four sides of the Golden room. A strangely Deserted indoor pool lay in the middle, while a huge fridge lay across the whole back wall. A bar was on the wall to the left, while a Fighting mat lay across the floor to the right. The gods and goddesses looked over, and immediately stopped what they were doing.

Zeus, fresh and healed from the war meeting almost two years ago, stood arrogantly. "You dare show your face!" He boomed. Percy leveled a glare so Dark it Scared Hades. "Well, considering we _LOST, _I just thought it would be fair to beat all your asses as bad as the demigods were whipped." he blasted Zeus with a ball of black energy, that seemed to eminate from his Braclet from Nyx. Athena was about to comment, but Percy said "Yes Athena, I am the champion of the Night." Percy then Proceeded to blast her into the pool, were he willed the currents to make a mailstrom. She nearly drowned, until Percy shot her out like a connon, smashing her face first into the ceiling. you could hear her neck snap all around he room. As she fell lifelessly to the ground, Percy Made her disintigrste with another beam of energy. Annabeth was screaming, while Aphrodite held her back. The gods stared at the now golden dust pile that was once Zeus' favorite daughter. Zeus himself, fell to his knees, and stared at the dust in shock. "That was for My little brother." Percy said, cracking his neck.

Jason tried to jump Percy from behind, but he recieved a blast of Lightning to the nuts from Thalia. He crumpled to his hands and knees, while Leo pulled out a crowbar, and glared into Jason's eyes. "this is for beating Piper every god damn day." with that, he smashed it into Jason's Chin with all his might. Jason flew into the ceiling, leaving a bunches of cracks were he hit. He fell to the floor, and Nico summomed an army of Ghosts ,all weilding baseball bats. They pummeled Jason for nearly seven minutes, before Nico made them disappear. Jason wobbily stood, ichor flowing freely from his various wounds, and found himself face-to-face with a huge Rhino. It rammed him hard into the wall, smashing the bar into splinters. The Rhino then proceeded to turn into a Gorrilla, which went Apeshit on Jason. Smashing his fist into him like the hulk, crushing Jason's face into a pancake. The gorrila turned into Frank, who calmly walked back towards Leo and Thalia. Percy, chucked a loose brick at Annabeth, who had been screaming Loudly the whole fight. He walked over to Jason, and loomed over him. "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, sentance you to die." After that, he formed a huge ball of energy. He blasted Jason, sending the beam through the solid gold floor with him inside it, and ended his life. The ground below them exploded, destroying the indoor pool, but it went unnoticed From most residents, to engrossed in their gam to noriced. Even his ashes were burned in the blast, shocking even more Olympians. Heracles had a malicious smirk, almost As if he got rid of a huge pain in his ass. Piper however, threw up from all the blood. Never, even in the giant war, was there ever as much blood as she is seeing now. Percy has now basically killed half the greek Parthenon, all he has to do to end it all, is walk up to Zeus, and stab His heart. There would be no defense from the others, or from Zeus himself. Percy however, spared him. "You aren't worth dying by my hand." He said, then kicked him in the nose. "but It still makes me smile to see you in pain." then he walked over to the god of Messengers. "Where is my Father?" He asked Hermes. "No one knows..." He stuttered. Percy shrugged, and said "oh well. Come on Olympians, we got a city to retake."

**Honestly, I didn't really want to kill Jason, but It felt natural. That explains the weird Black braclet, and helps us move foreward. See ya later! **

**R&R**


	12. War Plans

**Hey guys, can you believe it's finally June? only two more weeks, And School is finally out! Anyway, read away!**

third person

The cluster of greeks and romans sat in the remains of their party room. fonally, not being able to take the silence, Nico said "We need Poseidon." The few remaining gods glanced nervously at each other, while Percy nodded his head. "We need the ocean For this plan to work." Percy said dryly. "And what is your plan Nephew?" Hades questioned. Percy smiled sadly, like the sheer Idea was going to kill them to. "Unleash Typhoon." the room went into an uproar. Hermes spewed soda all over Artemis, resulting in him getting kicked in the face from the said goddess, while Apollo's jaw dropped in disbelief. Annabeth gazed at Percy with hatred in her eyes. "You've killed half the council! Why should we listen to you!" She screamed angrily. "Because, Olympus has fallen. Maybe, just maybe, Typhoon can distract half our enemy's forces, while we Take on the other half." hades sighed, and cast his gaze on Percy. "We can't face _Him, _then immediately battle typhoon. We cannot fight typhoon now." Percy smirked and said "you realize all of Africa, Antarticia, South America, and half of Asia, they are all completely underwater." the revalation startled them, but didn't seem relevent until Percy continued. "Meaning Poseidon and Hades has gained power. The oceans have increased to where there are sox oceans, **(I grew up woth Four, that fifth one is stupid to me.)** While Around five billion people, nearly eighty percent of the entire human population, are dead. You are as strong as Zeus, while my father is as strong as you. Do you understand this? If you three working together can hold off typhoon When needed, while I lead the gods and few against our true enemy." The plan was good, Hades thought, but he didn't know if it would be enough. It could very easily backfire, and allow Typhoon to slaughter them all. Or He could just be too much for Percy, and just finish them off, then kill the trio of brothers later. "Currently, its our only option, other than Allying ourselves with the titans or giants." Hades said grimely. "Not gonna happen uncle." Percy said curtly.

before everyone agreed, Zeus said in a horse voice raw from crying "I won't lift a finger to help you." Percy sighed annoyed, and snapped "if you don't help us, I will send you to visit your father for the rest of eternety." Zeus glared at him, and raised his bolt. "You killed my sons, My favorite daughter...and you expect me to help you!" He roared. Percy looked at the king coldly. "You killed my mother, my step father, unborn baby sister, and sent me to hell. Your daughter killed my brother, while Your grand daughter broke my heart, not to mention, one of your sons tried kill me on several occassions. You know what they say Zeus, an eye for an eye." Zeus glared at Percy with a tear threatening to fall from his eye. "Now you know my pain, Uncle." Percy said to him coldly.

"Now, back to the discussion at hand." Percy turned his head to the rest of the olympians. "What can we do?" Hades asked. "Better question is, who are we facing." Nico said, twisting his skull ring. "Everyone but us seems to know, even Percy. _"He knows! He knows! Kill him before he reveals me!" _the voice in Percy's head said. Percy mentally facepalmed, and said to him "you know, I forgot you were even there." The voice huffed in annoyance. _"well fuck you to, dickface." _he grumpled at Perrcy. "Think Nico, who is the only one who is connected to Gaia and Kronos?" Nico didn't seem to get it, but Thalia stared at Percy in shock. "No way!" Thalia's eyes were wide. "He can't be alive, he should've faded eons ago!" She said with fear. "He lives, Ouranos is our enemy." Percy said "_Dun dun DUN!" _The voice said dramatically. "shut up." Percy said To him Mentally. "He has attacked our home, killed families, destroyed three fucking continent, nearly killed the entire human population... Yeah, Time for him to Die." Percy stated determinedly. "Typhoon will destroy most of America if he is awakened." Hades reminded him, clutching he helm. "It'll be neccasary. The fatalities already number in the billions. Our world has fallen, the fifth age is over. So, while we can, we are going to prevent a sixth from happening." The room was quiet, so Percy decided to look over all the gods remaining. It was then he noticed an immortal was missing. "Where's Hazel?" He asked.

"She...was with the demigods when they were attacked." Hermes said Glancing at Hades. Hades' jaw clenched and he gripped his seat. "So, not only has all of the demigods been killed, But she was too!" Frank bursted out. "She can't be dead! Nico is she?" Nico shook his head in dismay and said "We only feel when Mortals die. Gods...we don't die, We aren't supposed to. If...she is dead...then She will never step foot on Earth again. She would be with Most of the primidials in the void." Frank blink several times before saying "I'll scout out Ouranos' forces. Maybe I can find her..." Percy glanced at Nico, and knew Instantly she would of been killed. "Frank, maybe she played it safe and is hiding." Percy said, trying not to upset his friend. "Or maybe she's dead." Annabeth said flatly. "You don't know that." Percy countered coldly. "Perseus, She would've been killed immediately. They would've burned her alive...or worse." Artemis said. "She's still Alive!" Frank shouted, smashing his fist through the only standing part of the bar. "Frank, calm down." Percy said. "No!" Frank yelled back at him. "She can't die. She won't..." He trailed off, And he sat back down with his head in his hands. "This is war Zhang." Annabeth drawled. "People die every day. Get used to it." Frank looked murderous, but Piper slapped her across the face. "your so cold, what happened to the Annabeth from the giant war?" annabeth didn't respond, so Percy cleared his throat rather loudly. "Well, it wouldn't hurt not to check the fatalities." He said, staring at Annabeth as if he was waiting for her to object. When she didn't, Percy continued. "Frank, I want you, Leo, and Piper To check the fatalities." The three nodded, and Frank ran out the room. Leo and Piper bolted after him, trying to catch up.

Percy took a deep breathe and said "Now, About Poseidon..." he trailed off. "He should still Be in Atlantis, but none of us can get there because of Ancient Laws." Hermes said. "We also believe its guarded by some monster." Hades was looking down, so Nico spoke up. "Wait, why would he need a monster to guard his own palace, when he has thousands of warriors already guarding it?" Nico looked around the room, and saw none of the gods had an answer. "So, hypathetically speaking, how do we Know it really is Poseidon down there and not someone like Oceanus. He's been at war with that damned titan since the giant war ended." Percy said. "Because, Poseidon killed Oceanus eight months ago, while you were up in Alaska. He is down there, he just won't come out." Hephestus said. Percy sighed "Well, I guess He needs a wake up call."

**Well, Its about time that got out. Most of you read the original Redemption, so you knew who the bad guy was. Well, tune in next week!**


	13. Preparations

**Sup? I won't be updating the story for about two weeks because of Finals All this week, and going up to my mom's place on the twenty second. I guess I can't take that three month break yet, can I? After all, I still have my other story ai'm writing, and one I'm planning. Anywho, time for everyone's least favorite (and often ignored) part, the disclaimer :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Third person pov

As he soared through the air with Piper on Frank the amazing Dragon, Leo thought of all the good times he had with Piper and Jason. The ride on Frank reminded him of Festus, their quest to kill Porphyrion, The journey to New Rome, the Journey to Actual Rome. It made him angry and confused about Jason. Sure, he's dead now, but they'll all come back to life eventually. None of the gods were forced to fade, just had their immortal asses kicked. "Hey Pipes," piper looked at Leo, waiting for him to continue. "Do You think we can win this fight Against Ouranos?" Piper gazed at the ruins of the St. Louis, and sighed. "Percy is our only shot. If he falls, so do we." her voice had a twinge of regret in it, like she was saddened that he had to save the now destroyed world again. "We can pray he doesn't." Leo said. Frank nodded his currently reptilian head, as he looked down at the ruins of the Arch.

"What if...What if Wearen't powerful enough?" Leo asked her, as the flames from the city shined in his eyes. The demons of Ouranos patrolled the nearly nonexistent roads, lashing around flaming whips and swords. "Leo, we have to be strong enough, we're all thats left." Leo's jaw clenched, as he watched from a far as a woman get stabbed through the stomach, and burn alive. "Leo, there's nothing we can do about this." Leo's usually cheerful gaze was dark and angry as he said "Jason could just make it rain, poof, no more fires." Frank sped up slightly, trying to leave the smell of burning flesh flew for about ten miles before either of them spoke again.

"Leo, Jason wasn't the only one who could've stopped The fires, I mean Percy could've just shredded all the demons apart with the mississippi river, and-" "yeah, but Percy already was apart of his group." piper looked at him questionably, and he said "him Piper and Nico are like the three musketeers, while We're just us. There's no super powerful big three thingamabob or-" Leo, you can shoot fire from your hands, while Frank can turn into any animal. That's enough power for me." Leo shugged, then changed the topic.

"Piper...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Piper snapped her gaze at Leo, and saw him uncharacteristically depressed. "Leo...your the best friend I've ever had. I-" "But I didn't do anything while Jason Abused you!" Leo exploded at her. His arms caught fire, which startled Frank. He was about to do a complete nose dive, before catching himself and straightening his flight path.

He shot Leo a glare, before resuming flight. "Sorry." Leo muttered, pulling out a spare shirt. "Leo...do you really feel that way?" She asked. Leo didn't respond, and changed his shirt. He's gotten buffer, Piper thought to herself. It was true, Where he was scrany before, with barely any muscle or fat on him, now he had a six pack. "Leo?" Piper shook his arm. "I'm sorry..." Leo said again, as he stared at the saddle that the put on Frank.

"You were caught up in the trial Leo, it's okay, really." Piper said. Leo smiled weakly and said I hope your right."

elsewhere

Thalia was in her rental room, getting her Armor on. The Lotus hotel had been abandoned, thus the magic had faded from it, As the golden trimmed walls were fading to a sickly gray. **(okay, seriously, is it gray or is it grey?)** " What's Pinecorn Face?" she expected it was Nico who would make the visit, but was startled when a familiar pair of Sea green eyes stared at Her. "Percy, What are you doing here?" He chuckled, and said "we haven't exactly talked much." He heard her mumble to herself something on the lines of "because your avoiding me." Which made him feel Guilty. In truth, she made his heart race, much like Annabeth used to do. He wasn't anxious to walk that road again, so he tried not to think or talk to her much. "I'm sorry I've ignored you." He said sincerly. Thalia blushed, embarresed and guilty that he heard that. Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just...confused right now, about my...um...feelings." He stuttered the last bit, with a bright blush on his face. It dawned on Thalia on what he was saying, and she blushed brightly as well. "Oh...uh..." Thalia dodn't know how to responde, so Percy changed the subject. "Anyway, you want to help me find Nico? I wanted to see if you two wanted to come with me to Atlantis to see my Father." She saw the disdain he had for his father, but also hopefulness that they'd want to go. "Sure." she said, knowing it was very likely that they all would die Within the month. She glanced at her attire amd turned slightly red. "Um...can I finish getting dressed?" Percy noticed she only had a bra and pants on for the first time, and turned beet red. "Ooooh...Uh...Sorry...I'll...um...wait outside..." He quickly walked outside to wait for Thalia to finish. "Oh gods." She murmurred.

ten minutes later

After she was dressed she walked up to Percy, who waited outside. "and were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" Percy said, Akwardness gone from the conversation. Thalia stiffled a laugh, Because Percy was skipping down the halls. "Wait up Kelp Head!" She said chuckling. Percy slowed down, and said "fine..." then pouted like a little kid. "Percy, about what you said earlier..." Thalia started, and Percy gulped slightly. "I care about you, but...I am still a huntress at heart. I may not be allowed in due to the whole forced godhood thing, but I still feel like one." Percy's eyes looked like shattered Glass, but he hid it behind a fake smile. "It's okay Thals, I don't think I'm ready to walk that road again after...you know." Thalia nodded, looking Percy in the eyes. She saw the look in his eyes and bit her lip with a guilty look on her face.

After five minutes of walking, they found Nico Jamming out to Cold by Crossfade. He was doing a weird hair flip and Percy had to restrain himself from laughing. Thalia tapped his shoulder, startling the hades out of their friend. "GODS OF OLYMPUS!" He screeched. "Overdramatic much?" Thalia asked. "Owww...my ears." Percy moaned playfully. "It's good to have you back Percy." Thalia said to the Sea Prince. "I'm still going to be a cold hearted prick to The olympians. They sent me there..." His eyes turned dark, before retuning to their naturally bright look. "Anywho, wanna come to Atlantis to see my Father? We're gonna need him after All." Percy asked. Nico looked thoughtful, until he jynxed them By saying "sure, what could go wrong?"

**well, That chapter was kinda dull. Honestly, ****not my best work, at least I don't think so. So, stay tuned for more later, and don't forget to Review! :P**


	14. Unexpected

**Sup? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or Any of the other charecters**.

Third Person

Percy led thalia and Nico to Hermes, who had a hopeless face about him. "Our fate is in your hands Percy." Hermes said. "When isn't it?" Percy said grimly. Hermes smiled sadly, and said "Your the hero Percy, Stronger than anything we have. Don't die meeting up with old Barnacle beard will ya?" Hermes Flashed them inside Atlantis halls.

They got there, and Percy immediately remembered that it was under the sea. He made a bubble around their heads, so they could breathe. "Sorry." Percy said sheepishly, before leadong them to the Palace.

"Wow..." Thalia said Staring up at a huge thousand foot shell. "Hey Thalia, Have you notoced anything...odd about this?" Percy asked. "What do you mean?" Thalia responded. "I sense death, and lots of it." Nico said, placing a hand on his sword. "Come to think about it, where are the people at?" Percy stopped, and pulled out Riptide. "Guys, get out of here." "Why?" Thalia asked startled. "It's a trap." Was all Percy said before the most terrifying monster they had ever seen burst through a building. Thalia's eyes widened, while Nico trembled. "is that..." "The Kraken." Percy said seething. he shot them all behind a building, and began to pray to Hermes.**(god of travelers and messengers, so I figured he could enter other domains, since indirectly, there his to.)**

"Hey buddy, I need you to get theses guys out of here before THEY DIE!" Hermes flashed down in scuba gear, and grabbed Nico and Thalia. "We can help!" Nico said, struggling to move through the ocean current and Hermes grip. "Not under water you can't.) He flashed them back to the hotel, while Percy began thinking up a plan.

_"you could just Cause an Earthquake." _the voice said. "No, that could cause tital waves rolling over the whole planet. We are trying to save the few humans that remain, plus The monstrous Thing over there wouldn't die from ocean pressure regardless." Percy shook his head, and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to wing it."

He uncapped Riptide, and whisled into the sea. what should have been mute under the see, came out loud as a firetruck's engine. The kracken turned unimpressed, leveling a city block with a swish of its tail. "Holy shi-" Percy was sent flying through the ocean, as if it wasn't there. He crashed through a building, which promptly collasped on top of him. The Kraken went about its business, until the building that collasped on Percy exploded, and the water of Atlantis began boiling. Percy, immune to any pain from water, didn't notice. Percy Stood, clothes torn, but generally unharmed. "alright big guy, let's go."

Percy charged the monster, using the sea to speed up his movement. The Kraken went to smack him with his tail, but Percy made the water turn as solid as steel, and as sharp as a Sword. It sliced through the Kraken's tail, making it roar in Agony. That's when Percy got an idea. Granted, totally insane and most likely will get him killed Or break his skull. He shot up at the Kraken's Mouth, holding Riptide in front of him. He spun until he was moving at above mach seven, creating a small spear out of Water. He drilled through the Kraken's teeth, and shot through. He pierced the back of the Kraken's throat, before tearing it as he blasted himself through. He came out the other side, and turned. The Kraken let out a strangled cry, before falling over, on top of a neighborhood. **  
**

"That takes care of-" je was smashed into the ground by a tenticle, and left a small crater on impact. He lifted the tenticle up, and using The sea, cut it in half. When He stood up, he was nearly smashed by another tenticle. He glared up at The Kraken, looking completely unharmed. "Well, shit."

Third Person, Lotus Hotel

"Send Us back!" Nico shouted. "You cannot interfere in the battle." Hermes stated calmly. "Why the Hell not?!" Thalia hisssd. "Can either of You breath under Water?" Hermes Snapped. "Percy can't do two things at once, especially fighting that damn monster. Besides, we have a problem that we need you two to handle. Nico, the Army is closing in from the east, we Need you to kill them off. At least hold them back for as long as possible." Nico nodded Grudgingly, and ran off. "Turns out Thalia, that Hazel is Alive and in the medical room with Frank, but Leo...He fell Off Frank trying to take out an Enemy." Hermes looked down sadly as Hephestus walked past with tears in his eyes.

Thalia's eyes went wide, and she shook her head vigorously. "No..." She bolted into the medical room, and saw Hazel, Frank, and Piper sitting together. Hazel was unconcious, with machines hooked up to her everywhere. Frank sat in the chair next to her, glaring at the wall with fury in his eyes. Piper sat next to the counter, where Thalia was standing. She was crying, holding what looked like a Hammer in her hands. It was Crimson from the blood spattered on it.

"Tell me He's not dead." Frank looked at heR but didn't say anything. Thalia noticed he was Crying, and was What looked like a dagger. it had a tint of ichor on it, the blood of the gods. "It's likely." Frank said, tossing the Dagfer carelessly on the counter. "Of course this was going to happen." Frank hissed through Grit teeth. "Leave it to me to fuck every single god damn thing up!" He yelled, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. "Frank, There was nothing you could've done-" "I was a fucking Dragon Thalia. A DRAGON! All I had to was catch him. But no, Frank, the Fuck-up can't do jack shit RIGHT!"

Hazel murmurred something inaudible except to Piper, since she was the only one not in the Arguement. "What was that Hazel?" she asked, her voice horse. "He's...not...dead...they...need...a...sacri...fic e..." She said, completely out of breathe after. "A sacrifice?" Hazel's left eye lifted, and Thalia nearly threw up. She thought Percy's eyes were horrible leaving Tarturus, she'd never seen this before. Her Black pupils were red, with Whitish cracks in it, like a spider's web. The eye itself was a nasty shade of green and yellow. "They...are...trying...to...to raise...Chaos..."

**see? I can leave twists in peoples thoughts. Of course, not as much as the Game of Thrones, which completely screw us all up with what they did. Anyway, I'll see if I can update this before I leave for Pennsylvania next weekend, but I'm not promising anything.**

**R&R**


	15. Misconception

**There was a mix up in the chapters, sorry abput that. This is chapter fifteen.**

Third Person

Nico walked past an antique store, with Artemis and Hermes. Artemis had an angry look on her face As she glared at Nico, while Hades walked behind them, watching their backs.

"So, how many are we facing?" Nico asked. "three hundred." Artemis said, smirk threatening to pop out. "Alright." He said casually. Artemis stared at him dumbfounded. This boy was willing to face three hundred monsters? She shook her head slightly, and thought, because he has two gods behind him. In hindsight, It was pretty funny how wrong she was.

An hour and a half later

"Yeah, definately only three hundred." Nico said sarcastically, ripping his sword through what had to be his two hundredth kill. Monster ran at them lile a stampede, and showed no sign of slowing down. "Shut it Nico." Hades said, slicing through some weird gorrila-tiger.

"What are we fighting?" Nico asked, ripping his sword out of a snake with another head instead of a tail. "Other parthenons." Artemis said, shooting an arrow through the eye of a giant wolf.

"Nico, the suns down!" Hades said to him. Artemis looked at him and asked, "why does that matter!" Asmshe asked, Nico blasted a blackish beam through everymonster on the left, while Hades did the same to the rest.

"A new trick my Father and I discovered. We call it shadowbending." Nico told Artemis as Hades blasted through the remaining monsters. "Huh." Artemis said impressed. "By the way, you know when Percy killed all the gods, but didn't force them to fade?" Nico asked. "Yeah." She scowled remembering how he killed Apollo. "Well, Apollo has reformed and will be here in a few hours." He said, smiling. "He...he is?" Artemis asked shakily. "Ares has two hundred more years on his sentance in Punishment before he can even begin to reform." Nico said, wiping his hands on his pants. "Well, I'd say is time for some dinner, how about you two." Nico was eyeing a Mcdonalds nearby. "We are not eating there." Artemis said stiffly.

twenty minutes later

"I can't believe we're eating here." Artemis said sounding defeated. Nico smirked at her, while Hades grinned at his son. Nico bit into his burger, ahile Artemis poked hers with a fork. "Well, Nico we need to head back." Hades said. "Alright, fine." Nico got up and yawned. Artemis sighed, and said "men."

Meanwhile,

Thalia stared at Hazel in suprise, and said "Chaos?" "Yeah..." Hazel started coughing. "Who's that?" Piper asked. "Basically the strongest being in existence who wants to kill us all." Thalia shrugged. "But didn't he create the world?" Thalia nodded, and said "yeah, but he thinks it's imperfect. He wants to destroy it, to Perfect the world. If they raise him, We're doomed."

Hazel nodded, and said "Frank, can You...get some water." Frank nodded, and haded her the glass. She drank it, then tried sitting down, only for Piper to gently hold her in place. "Hazel, you can't move too much, or your ribs will go through your lungs. Just rest." Piper added a little charmspeak into the last bit, and Hazel nodded. Se closed her eyes, and immediately fell asleep. The cup fell onto the bed with her, so Frank had to carefully take it from her.

"So, Leo's alive." Piper said. "Apparently so." Thalia said. "We need to go get him!" She said staring at Frank. "We lucked out getting Hazel, and I can't fly." Thalia lifted an eyebrow and asked "why can't yu fly?" he lifted his aleeve, and revealed a bloody bandage across his arm. "Spear went through my wing, and when I turned baxk to human, my arm was a little...Ripped open." Thalia pursed her lips and nodded.

"Hey Thalia, I've been meaning to ask," Piperstarted. "What?" Thalia sat in the seat next to Hazel. "Where's Percy and Nico?" Thalia gulped slightly, and said "Nico went with Hades and Artemis to help defend the city limits." Frank looked confused, and said "and Percy is..." Thalia bit her lip and said "still at Atlantis." Frank lifted an eyebrow and asked "Why are you two here then?" Thalia sighed and said "Percy's fighting the Kraken."

At Atlantis

The Kraken Roared, and smashed a tenticle at Percy. He dodged it, and an huge crater was created from the impact the tenticle had. Percy sliced at another tenticle behind him, cutting it off. the Kraken roared angrily, while Percy Rolled out of the way of another strike. He had no Idea on How to beat the thing, or where the hell his Father was. As He thought about how to Kill it, when a tenticle from behind smashed him into the dirt. The tenticle lift, and Percy was imbedded into the ground. His eyes were barely opened, and he watched as the bubbles formed on top of the water. The idea came by in an instant, and he smirked. He burst free from the ground, and shot at its mouth again, landing in its mouth. He jumped down the Kraken's throat, and let his powers take over. He blasted the Monster part with the ocean, and shredded it. Blood and organs floated in the ocean, already reforming. He condensed all the remains in A ball of water the size of a marble, and made it boil. Eventually, it was nothing but steam in the air above him. He sighed exhausted, and gazed around the barren Wasteland Atlantis was. The Buildings were in ruins, the lands completely rock. It scared him to think thats what the Planet will look like if He failed. He looked up at the palce in the distance, and began swimming towards it.

he arrived at the footsteps of the palace, seeing no one outside Here as well. He walked in, and vommited. Corpses piled up to the ceiling, drenching the room in blood. "Well, look who managed to kill my Uncle's favorite pet." A familiar voice said. Percy's blood froze, and his breath caught. The voice was like a knife scraping stone, the bang of a familiar weapon against solid ground rang in his ears. Percy turned, and Green eyes met Gold. "Hello Perseus Jackson."

**again, sorry about the mix up. Anyway, I'll try to update by friday, but I won't promise you anything.**


	16. Story is on Hiatus

**Okay okay, sorry. I'm not exactly updating this very soon. I currently am working on something else, not related to PJO. I will try to update this, but don't expect a chapter a week. Or even a chapter a month. Sorry, I'm kinda being an ass typing this, I just only have two minutes I can write this. Later**


End file.
